1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for facilitating presentations to an audience. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved adjustable lectern that is configured to permit either a disabled person in a wheelchair or a person who is standing to effectively make a presentation to an audience.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A lectern, which is sometimes alternatively referred to as a pulpit or podium, may be described as a furnishing that is designed to be used by a person who is making a presentation to an audience. Lecterns are common in auditoriums, classrooms, courtrooms, places of worship and other traditional public venues. Typically a lectern will have a reading surface on which notes may be placed, a reading lamp and a microphone holder. In elaborate settings such as boardrooms, courtrooms or conference centers the lectern will typically be styled so as to aesthetically match the decor of the surrounding room. It is important that the lectern be aesthetically pleasing because the audience's attention will be focused on the lectern and the speaker during a presentation.
A conventional lectern is configured to accommodate a person of average height who will be standing in front of an audience when delivering a presentation to an audience. While a conventional lectern may possess some amount of vertical adjustability, it is unable to accommodate a person who needs or prefers to sit while making a presentation. Accordingly, conventional lecterns have little utility for disabled individuals who are confined to a wheelchair and unable to stand. As a result, disabled individuals are frequently forced to sit at a standard height table when making a presentation to an audience. This places the disabled individual at a aesthetic disadvantage with respect to presenters who are capable of using the lectern. In addition, a disabled individual sitting at a table is denied the accessories and attendant functional capabilities that are ordinarily provided by the lectern, such as an effective reading lamp, proper adjustable microphone holder, timing device or clock and so forth.
A need exists for a lectern system that is accessible to the disabled and that is preferably stable in use, lightweight, aesthetically pleasing and inexpensive to produce.